Five Nights at DoorKitten's
'''Five Nights at DoorKitten's '''is a super MLG awesome game. Donald Trump called it "the game of the century." It has been rated D for derp. Animatronics DoorKitten DoorKitten is a very awesome animatronic who stars in Five Nights at DoorKitten's. She is a white cat with a very derpy face with a door for a body and white arms and legs, tail included. She'll hunt you down, giving you splinters when she reaches your office. Ouch. You can tell she is coming when you hear door creaks. Slap the hack out of her to make her leave. KeyKat KeyCat is another very awesome animatronic who sadly does not star Five Nights at DoorKitten's. She is a tall gray derpy cat wearing a golden tuxedo with angel wings and a single mutant foot. She flies across the rooms. Throw some trollfaces to make her leave. LockKit LockKit is nightmare fuel. She is a cat with a keyhole for a mouth and holds her two arms together to make the "top" of the lock. She hovers across the rooms. Use the allmighty power of the trollface to make her leave. Edgy Cat Edgy Cat is edgy. Mostly likely because she was abandoned in favor of LockKit. She is a very edgy kitty who is gray with black hair and a glowing red eye. You need to make sure the room she is in is edgy and dark. If it isn't edgy and dark she'll bite your face off. Golden DoorKitten Golden DoorKitten is DoorKitten but golden. She appears when you get the evil trollface easter egg. Slap her to make her not devour your save data. Places Important places in the game cuz' why not. DoorKitten's Diner The place the entire game takes place in. Office The place where the player stays in DoorKitten's Diner in the game. Can magically release trollfaces with the power of remote control! Door Stage It's a big door where DoorKitten, KeyKat and LockKit start. Butt Burger A place where the kids can order some butt burgers. Trololol Corner A place where kids get trolololed cuz' there's nothing in it. Actually super important. Naughty Corner The place where Edgy Cat is forever doomed to stay. Must stay edgy, or else Edgy Cat will kill the player. Phone Calls "Hey what's up my homey welcome to DoorKitten's Diner. Yeah this place is cringey so DEAL WITH IT. *MLG ringtone* Anyways we've got some evil MS paint animatronics so S P O O K Y so use those cameras to stalker them and shoot some trollfaces in their face when they get too close. Anyways bye." -Phone Guy, Night 1 "HI again home skillet so you probably saw that edgy cat in the Naughty Corner. Her name is Edgy Cat ORIGINAL AMIRITE and you need to keep the Naughty Corner E D G Y or else she'll use her mad skills to kill you. Now goodbye engagement child." -Phone Guy, Night 2 "Hey I'm back anyways DoorKitten activates today and she's invincible UNLESS she's close to your office. Just slap her to death and she'll die. Well not really but you get what I mean. Also people have been seeing edgy golden DoorKittens who devoured their save data and evil trollfaces but you'll be fine." -Phone Guy, Night 3 "Lol this is the night I'ma gonna die unoriginally but anyways the animatronic get more violent so yeah (spectral derp noises) oh noOOOOOOOOO NOT THE CLICHEEEEES- (ded)" -Phone Guy, Night 4 "Rest in pepperonis." -"Phone Guy", Night 5 Quotes "Door sounds." -DoorKitten "Key sounds." -KeyKat "Lock sounds." -LockKit "I have nothing left... every day is agony... I have no heart.. no family.. no soul..." -Edgy Cat "Can I haz save data?" -Golden DoorKitten